BFF's
by BlueRockShooter109
Summary: Louise and her family move into Springfield, and Louise meets a new friend in Lisa Simpson. What kind of damn crazy adventures will they get into. Well read it so you can find out.
1. Chapter 1

BFFs Chapter 1

"Dad, I don't see why we have to move to this Springfield place when our old house was in good working condition," Louise complained as she and her family were driving to Springfield. "We need a new place to open our business," Bob explained. "We had three new burger joints opened right next to our restaurant, so we were losing business. Even Tim and Mort ditched us," Bob further explained. "Well, I still don't like it," Louise murmured as she slumped in the back seat of the family station wagon.

"Come on, Louise," Gene, her brother, was trying to tell her. "You should focus on the positives of us moving. For example, I feel as though I can share my music with the world." "Gene, playing various pitched farting noises from your synthesizer is not a form of music. It's like Daft Punk or Skrillex", Louise countered. "Hey! Don't make fun of Skrillex, young lady," Linda scolded. "Yeah, coming from 'Brittany Spears without Auto Tune Impersonator of the Year". I mean these techno artists are not even musicians," Louise once again countered.

"Louise, this is our opportunity to make friends", Tina said. "I already have friends, but there back home. I mean, how the hell am I going to make friends when I'm…a little bit of a… psychopath," Louise admitted while scratching her bunny hat and sporting a blush on her face. "Well, that's true," Bob said while laughing slightly. "Bob!" Linda once again scolded. "What? She admitted it, and it is kind of true," Bob said as he was trying to defend himself. As he was about to say more, Gene looked out the window, and shouted "We're here".

Everyone got out of the station wagon, and got their luggage out of the suitcase. Louise dropped one of her suitcases, and some of the things spilled out of there. Her family was already in their new home. Just then, she noticed a new pair of hands helping her put some of her things back in the suitcase. The girl had spiky hair, wore a red dress, and wore a necklace made out of most likely fake white pearls. Louise looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey, thanks. I don't like it when things like this happens to any of my things," Louise said. "Not a problem, you seem to have nice things, and it would be a shame if this stuff were to be ruined," the girl replied. "What's your name?" Louise asked with genuine interest, and not with a drop of malice. "My name is Lisa Simpson. What's your name?" Lisa replied and then asked due to her own curiosity. "My name's Louise. Louise Belcher," Louise replied before noticing Lisa laughing a little bit. When Lisa saw Louise staring at her, Lisa stopped and blushed a little bit. "Sorry about laughing," Lisa said. Louise just brushed it off. "It's alright. It is kind of a dumb name, and I used to get laughed at by some people about it back in my old school," Louise explained.

"I'm not all that popular in my school, either. Nobody in this town really likes a nerd. Basically, 95% of this town is full of idiots," Lisa told Louise. "Well, not to brag, but I'm actually very smart for my age," Louise said with an air of confidence. Lisa smirked a little as she came up with a test for Louise. "Oh yeah, well do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" Lisa asked, hoping that she would say yes. "Hell yeah, bring it on!" Louise shouted in her usual shouting voice.

"Okay, question number one; when succinylcholine is injected into the body, how long does it take to leave the blood stream, and does it or does it not stay longer in urine than blood?" Lisa asked while crossing her arms, waiting for Louise to answer. "Succinylcholine lasts approximately 90 seconds in the blood stream, and yes, urine can keep succinylcholine in longer than blood. Succinylcholine leaves behind remnants of itself in the blood, which scientists in Sweden have come up with a way of finding them. Succinylcholine is one third of the substance used to execute prisoners on death row, and is used as an anesthetic in small doses," Louise explained, while answering other questions leaving Lisa dumbfounded.

"Wow! That was absolutely correct. And you answered the question I was going to ask you next!" Lisa said excitedly. "Like I said, I'm very smart for my age," Louise said while pointing to her head, showing off her brain power. Before Lisa could respond, Louise heard her parents yelling at her. "Louise, hurry up so we can pack your stuff into your new room," her Mom yelled. "Well, I'll see you around Lisa," Louise said as she waved Lisa goodbye. Lisa then pointed next door. "You can come visit me anytime. I live next door. See you later, Louise," Lisa said as she went back to her house.

Louise was thinking long and hard about what just happened as she was helping her mom pack her things into her new room. 'Wow, I think I actually made an actual friend, and not someone I just hang out with so they can help me with my crazy plans,' Louise thought. As Louise got into bed, she got a big smile on her face. 'Maybe living here won't be so bad after all."


	2. Chapter 2

BFFs Chapter 2

Louise had a piece of paper with Lisa Simpson's phone number on it. She was debating on whether she should call now or wait for her to call. She didn't want to come off as desperate. She decided, against everything belief she had dear, to ask her mom for advice. The rest of her family either had weird people for friends, or freaked everyone out so that they didn't want to be their friend. Breathing hard, she walked into the kitchen and went to her mom.

"Uh…hi Mom," Louise said nervously. "Hey, Louise. We just got you enrolled in Springfield Elementary. You'll start next week, since we wanted to give you time to adjust to this new town," Linda explained. "Cool…I…actually wanted to …ask you…a question; I met this girl the other day, and we exchanged phone numbers. I was talking to her outside after she had helped me get some of the stuff I spilled out of my suitcase. And…I was wondering if I should call her now, or wait until she does," Louise said a little nervously, not used to asking for help from anyone.

"Well, I think you should call her whenever you feel like. It doesn't matter if you come off as a little desperate, but she knows you want to be friends with her, and that's all that really matters," Linda answered while waiting for her daughter's response. Louise just sat there in shock. She thought her mom would sing some stupid song about her problem, or just give her some really crappy advice, but Louise actually made sense of this advice and thought she should follow it.

In a move that shocked not only Linda, but Louise, Louise actually went and hugged her mother. "Thanks Mom," Louise said simply as she walked to the phone with Lisa's phone number in her hand. Just before she could reach the phone, however, she noticed that Tina was using it. "Tina, get off the phone. I need to call my possibly new friend, Lisa," Louise said as she was getting ready to take the phone from her. "It's for you, Louise. Some girl named Lisa," Tina told her in her usual monotone voice.

"Sweet. Thanks, Tina," Louise said as she took the phone and went to a room. She needed to make calls like this in private. "Hello?" Louise asked into the phone. "Yeah, Louise. It's me, Lisa," Lisa replied. "Hey, Lisa. How's it going? I was just about to call you," Louise said. "Everything's going fine. I just wanted to know if you wanted to have a sleepover at my house this weekend," Lisa asked with a little excitement in her voice. Louise was really surprised. She normally didn't like sleepovers, as she felt that most of the other girls in her class were a bunch of freaks, even more than she and some of her family was.

On the other hand, she really did feel a better connection with Lisa than with the other girls in her school. "I'd really like that. I mean, we are friends, aren't we?" Louise asked. She had wanted to make sure she didn't misinterpret any of Lisa's signals, and worked her question into the conversation very well. Lisa just laughed, which worried Louise. Maybe Lisa didn't want to be her friend, and she was just being nice to her since she was the new girl in the neighborhood. But, those fears were assuaged once she heard Lisa's voice again. "Of course we're friends. I just want to make sure you knew it," Lisa replied, which calmed Louise down considerably.

"Wait! I need to make sure it's okay with my parents. I help my Dad out with his restaurant," Louise told her. "Really? What kind of restaurant does your dad own?" Lisa asked, with her curiosity peaked, as she never had a friend whose parent owned a business. "My dad owns a burger joint. He calls it Bob's Burgers," Louise answered. "Oh. Well, I'm a vegetarian, so I wouldn't really want to eat there," Lisa said. "I think my Dad might like it though. He and the rest of my family are always into the fast food and all that crap," Lisa continued. "Alright, Lisa. Let me talk to my parents about it, and I'll get back to you when I get an answer," Louise said as she was about to leave. "Okay, Louise, I'll see you," Lisa said before hanging up the phone.

Louise walked back into the kitchen, and her mom was immediately on her case about the call. "So, honey, what did your little friend want?" Linda asked. "Well, Lisa wanted to know if I'm available to sleepover at her house for the weekend," Louise said, hoping that they would say yes. "Well, Louise, we need you here at the restaurant, and we just got here and you don't know this girl very well, in fact at all," Bob started, not saying no, but not saying yes. "Come on, please. Mom! You always wanted me to have a sleepover, and now's my chance to go to a sleepover," Louise said, trying to use her Mom's desire to have friends as the deciding factor in having her go to the sleepover.

"Come on, Bobby. It'll be good for her," Linda said, trying to help her daughter out. Bob thought about it for a couple of seconds, and took a deep breath. "If we can meet the girl, and everything goes well, we'll let you go to her house for the entire weekend," Bob said, not sounding too enthusiastic about the idea. Louise got a smile on her face before sheering and leaving the room. She had a phone call to make.


	3. Chapter 3

BFF's Part 3

"Your parents want me to come to your house for dinner?" Lisa asked, a little surprised. Her good girl reputation has usually made sure that she was immediately accepted by the parents of her friends. "Yeah, Lisa. My dad said he and my family don't know you well enough for me to go to your house for the entire weekend," Louise explained. "Well, my parents won't mind, so what time would I need to show up?" Lisa asked. Louise smiled to herself. 'This friendship is going to happen after all,' Louise thought. "Oh, uh, just come around like 8 or something. If that changes, I'll let you know," Louise explained. "Alright, Louise, then I guess I'll see you later," Lisa said before she hung up the phone.

At first, Louise wasn't worried. She didn't think her family could embarrass her that much. Then she took into account her mother's crappy singing, her sister's really creepy erotic fanfiction, her brother's really fucking weird music, and her father's obsession with burgers. This caused Louise to decide to talk to her family before Lisa came here. She looked at the clock, and it was 4:00 PM. She had 4 hours to ensure that her family wouldn't embarrass her in front of Lisa. First, Louise went upstairs to Gene and Tina.

"Hey, I need to talk to you guys for a second," Louise almost screamed as she came up the stairs. "Hey Louise, how's it going?" Tina asked in her usual monotone voice. "Yeah, Louise, I wanted to show you this new song I made," Gene said excitedly as he whipped out his keyboard. Louise kicked away the keyboard, admittedly overreacting, and pulled both Gene and Tina closer to her.

"Listen, my new friend, Lisa, is coming over for dinner today. If everything goes well, I get to have my first sleepover for the weekend. If you two ruin it, I will personally make your lives a living hell, and don't think I'm exaggerating. I will torture you for the rest of your lives. No matter where you go, I will follow you, and make both your lives miserable, and I will enjoy every fucking minute of it. Are we clear?" Louise said in a scary voice, with the lights somehow turning off except around her face for scary effect.

Gene and Tina were stuttering and holding each other out of fear. Their little sister can be really scary when she wants to be. They both didn't say anything, but they nodded, showing that they understood the gravity of the situation. Louise just smiled sweetly and innocently as if she never said anything and nothing ever happened. "That's what I like to hear; you guys agreeing with everything I say and not questioning me because you know I'll severely hurt you if you disagree or disobey me and my rules. Have a good day guys, and remember; no fanfiction and no music, or else," Louise said while smiling and sounding sweetly as she walked out of the living room and went downstairs to "talk" to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, I just wanted to come down here and give you the same lecture I just gave to Gene and Tina," Louise started before she sat down at the table her parents were sitting on. "I don't want Lisa not to like me, so Dad, do not give her any meat, because she's a vegetarian. Mom, don't sing at all. I don't think she wants to hear your singing," Louise explained while brooding on the table. "Alright, Louise, we'll be on our best behavior when your little friend comes," Bob said, without much vigor. "You better be, because I want this girl to be my friend," Louise said as she left to get things ready for when Lisa came.

 **Dinner Time (8:00 PM)**

Lisa had walked from her house next door to Louise's, and rang the doorbell. "That's Lisa, remember, make me look good," Louise reminded her family as she went to answer the door. "Hey, Lisa, how's it going?" Louise asked once she opened the door. "I'm doing great, thanks, Louise. I'm really looking forward to meeting your family," Lisa said as she was coming in. "Great, let's go to the kitchen. I told my dad you were a vegetarian, so hopefully, he made you something without meat. He usually makes everything with meat, so it might not be as good as everything else he makes," Louise explained.

"That's okay, let's go into the kitchen," Louise said as she led Lisa to the kitchen where the family was already there waiting for the girls to sit down so that that could eat. Needless to say, dinner went off without a hitch. Lisa and Tina talked about horses for a little bit, Gene and Tina did not assault anyone's ear drums with their crappy excuses at music, and Bob kept the meat talk to an absolute minimum. Lisa and Louise hit it off during dinner, and spent most of dinner talking to each other. In fact, they enjoyed talking to each other so much, that they almost forgot to eat their dinner. Lisa decided to stay so she could hear if Louise could come for a sleepover or not, Then, Louise turned to her parents.

"So, that went well, right," Louise said excitedly, hoping her parents felt the same way. Bob and Linda looked at each other and then at Lisa for a minute, which worried both Louise and Lisa. But, then Bob turned to Louise smiled, and said, "You're right, that did go very well. So, you can go to Lisa's house for the weekend. Just don't forget to call us to make sure you're okay, and to pack everything you'll need".

Lisa and Louise gave each other a hi-five before Louise nearly tackled her father with a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Louise said over and over in an excited manner. "Lisa, get your place ready for me, because I'll be there right after school tomorrow," Louise said as Lisa nodded and ran excitedly to her house to get everything ready.

 **I meant to add actual detail to the dinner scene, but I just wanted to get this thing uploaded as soon as possible. The adventures will begin in the next chapter, so stay patient.**


	4. Chapter 4

BFF's Chapter 4

It was Friday, and for Louise, it was the day of her first sleepover, or, at least the first sleepover she wanted to be a part of. Louise got her pajamas, her sleeping bag, some snacks, her game Xbox console, some games, and anything else she would need. She went downstairs to leave, but decided to say goodbye to her family. "Bye everyone, I'll see you on Monday morning," Louise said when she saw her family in the restaurant. "Okay, Louise, just try not to cause too much trouble. You cause enough trouble back home, we don't need you giving our new neighbors any trouble," Bob warned her before she left.

Louise just smiled to herself and said, "No promises, Dad," Louise said cryptically, causing Bob to groan to himself, knowing that that was the best that he was going to get out of her. Louise's mother came to hug her. Louise was about to push her away, but Louise had decided to try and be nicer to her mother, and hugged her back. "I'm so happy that you're finally going to your first sleepover. I just hope that you don't try and drive everyone away again, even though you do a really good job of that," Linda said, with Louise blushing with pride.

"Don't worry, Louise, me and Gene will keep an eye on your room while you're away," Tina said while waving goodbye. "Ha ha, that's really fucking funny. But, if either of you two touch any of my things, I'll cut your hands off and feed them to the stray dogs that live in the alleyway," Louise threatened as she pulled out a pocketknife. "Louise!" Tina scolded as she motioned for her to put the knife away. "I was just kidding, Mom," Louise said while laughing, and took a second to glare at Tina and gene to mouth 'I'm not joking'.

Louise gave her family one last wave goodbye and left out the door. Louise walked the very short walk to her new friend and next door neighbor's house. She knocked on the door, expecting to see Lisa answer the door. Instead of Lisa, a woman in a green dress, red fake pearls, and had a huge blue beehive hairdo. "Hello there," the woman said with a voice that Louise felt was almost as annoying as her own mothers. Louise was just staring at her weird hair was repeatedly telling herself 'Don't mention her hair. Don't mention her hair. Don't mention her hair'.

"Hello hair… I MEAN THERE! I'm Lisa's new friend, Louise Belcher. I'm here for the sleepover, surely she told you about it," Louise said, hoping that the woman didn't catch her mistake. "Oh, you're that girl Lisa's been talking about. I'm Marge Simpson, her mother. Come on in," Marge said while opening up the door fully to let Louise in. Louise walked in, and she saw a fat guy sitting on the couch, and from what Lisa had told her when she first met her, Louise assumed that he was Lisa's father.

"Hi there, I'm Lisa's new friend, Louise Belcher. Where is Lisa?" Louise asked Homer, but the father seemed zoned out and didn't notice that she said anything. Annoyed but undeterred, Louise brought out her plan B; a burger from her father's restaurant. Louise put the burger in front of Homer's face, which Homer soon smelled and took it. "Um, so where is Lisa?" Louise said once Homer knew she was there. "Oh…uh… I think she's in her room," Homer said, not being particularly interested, and still eating the burger. She ran upstairs and knocked on the door.

Lisa answered and got a huge smile on her face. "Hey, Louise, you showed up," Lisa said while motioning her to come into her room. "I wouldn't miss this for a death in the family…I mean the world," Louise corrected, trying to make what she said less weird. "Well, what do you want to do?" Lisa asked. Louise then put her backpack on the ground, and took out her Xbox. "I got my Xbox 360 and a couple of games. I got Saints Row the 3rd, Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing, and some other games we can play," Louise suggested. Lisa smiled and blushed as she responded. "Well, I've played a video game once, and I've never played another one," Lisa confessed.

Louise had her mouth agape, being very surprised at this. "Well, let's plug this into the TV and start playing," Louise offered. Lisa was about to cheer, but she just remembered, her father was watching TV, and it would be hard to get the TV away from him. "Wait! My Dad isn't going to leave the TV, believe me, I've dealt with that for eight years," Lisa explained. "Well, what should we do, Lisa? Is there another TV?" Louise asked, wanting to play video games with her new best friend. Lisa thought about it, and suddenly looked like she just remembered something.

"What is it, Lisa? You remember something?" Louise asked, suddenly getting excited. "Yeah, there's a TV my Dad found in a junkyard. It's unplugged, and kind of broken, but I think that we can fix it if we put our minds to it," Lisa explained, expecting Louise to be disappointed. "Let's do it. Lucky for you, I brought some tools from my parent's house," Louise said as she brought out some tools from her backpack. "Alright, Louise! Let's get the TV and get to work," Lisa said while going out the door, with Louise following close behind.

When they went to the base of the basement stairs, Louise stiffened up when she saw the dark basement. "Uhhhh…uhhhh… maybe we should wait till tomorrow. I mean…it's really dark in here…and…and…and we would need light to find the TV," Louise said in a very nervous manner, which was very un-Louise like. "There's a light switch right here, Louise," Lisa said before she flipped the light switch. "Now, let's go get the TV, Louise," Lisa said as she was running down the stairs. Louise got over most of her nervousness from earlier and walked down the stairs with her.

Louise and Lisa looked around the basement until they found the TV next to the furnace. Louise and Lisa tried to pick the TV up, but they both could not lift the minor flat screen TV. "Damn, we're not strong enough to lift this thing," Louise said as she tried to catch her breath from failing to lift the TV. "Well, I know someone who can help. BART!" Lisa screamed. Louise looked up at the base of the basement stairs and saw a boy wearing a red shirt, spiky hair, and blue shoes came down to the basement. "What's up, Lisa? Who's the new girl?" Bart asked once he came down to the basement. "Bart, this is my new friend, Louise. She's from the new family that moved next door," Lisa explained. Louise then decided to speak up.

"Hi…Bart is it? We need your help getting this TV to Lisa's room so we can play video games," Louise said. Bart suddenly grabbed one side of the TV with both of his hands. "Well, what are you two waiting for? Let's do this," Bart said as he attempted to lift the TV. Louise and Lisa followed suit, and together, they were able to lift the TV up the stairs, and through unbelievable feats of strength, were able to get the TV all the way up to Lisa's room. "Wow! You did it, Bart!" Lisa said with some excitement, hugging her brother. "Yeah, thanks Bart. Now, Lisa, you and I have to get this thing up and running," Louise reminded while motioning for Bart to leave.

After Bart left, Louise took out the tools, and handed some to Lisa. "You know how to use these, right?" Louise asked as she handed a screwdriver to Lisa. "I installed the TiVo on our TV. I think I'm going to be just fine," Lisa said with a smirk as she and Louise started fixing the TV. It took only an hour, and when the TV was up and running, Louise immediately plugged in the Xbox, and handed Lisa a controller. "Which game do you want to play?" Louise asked as she showed Lisa the other games she had.

Lisa picked up Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing, and showed it to Louise. "This one. It looks like its fun," Lisa said. Louise looked at Lisa and smirked. "Okay, but don't be mad when I wipe the floor with you. Nobody has been able to beat me at Sonic and Sega," Louise said full of pride and confidence. When they started the race, Louise had chosen to play as Shadow the Hedgehog, and since Lisa was kind of a noob, she just chose Sonic since he was on the cover of the game.

Surprisingly, Lisa was able to defeat Louise in the first stage. "Wow! How…how…how the fuck did you do that?" Louise asked with her jaw on the floor as she dropped the controller. "Well, I just made a strategy after failing the first lap, and decided to roll with that strategy, and it worked," Lisa said as she patted Louise on the back to console her about losing. Then, Louise noticed something in Lisa's parent's room.

"Hey, Lisa, do you know what's in that mini fridge over there?" Louise asked while pointing at the mini fridge. "Oh, it's my Dad's. He has a bunch of drinks in there. I think he keeps beer in there," Lisa said before she saw Louise going for it. Louise opened the fridge and was stopped by Lisa. "Louise, my Dad said we're not allowed to go in there," Lisa warned as she tried to pull Louise away from the mini-fridge. "Come on, Lisa. What's the worst that could happen? I mean, we'll drink a little and be done with it. Come on," Louise persuaded.

 **To be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

BFF's Chapter 5

"Louise, I don't think we're supposed to touch these. These are my Dad's, and we have a rule of never touching them," Lisa said with worry in her voice. "Relax, Lisa, we'll be fine. Besides, it's just a drink. How's a drink possibly gonna hurt us?" Louise asked while grabbing one from the mini fridge. She got Lisa one too, and Lisa was still skeptical. "I don't know, Louise. I've seen my Dad drink this stuff, and he goes batshit crazy," Lisa said, trying to convince Louise that this wasn't a good idea.

"Lisa, relax, we're not like your Dad. I've only known him for one minute and he already is one of the dumbest people I've ever met, and I've met a lot of dumb people. I doubt this beer stuff is gonna have that effect on us. Now come on and drink with me," Louise said. Lisa thought about it for a second and decided that it couldn't hurt to try. "You first," Lisa said. Louise just shrugged, opened up a can, and drank a little bit. When she did, she got a disgusted look on her face, but swallowed it.

"BLEH! I don't see the big deal about this crap. It tastes like sweetened sweat," Louise said, while trying to spitting what was left of the Duff off of her tongue. Lisa got curious and opened her own can. "Really? Let me try," Lisa said before she took a drink. She had a quizzical look on her face before she gave her opinion. "Actually, there's a very good aftertaste when you really try to taste it," Lisa said with a slight smile on her face.

Louise then took another sip of the beer, this time swishing it in her mouth a little before realizing that Lisa was right. "Hey, you're right, this Duff stuff is actually pretty good," Louise said. She then grabbed some more cans from the fridge and gave a couple of them to Lisa. "Let's take these back to your room and we can finish our gaming marathon over some of this Duff stuff," Louise said as she started walking towards Lisa's room. "Coming!" Lisa said before trying to keep up with Louise with the beer cans in her hands.

 **1 Hour Later…**

"Hehehe…this is fun," Louise said with one eye partially closed. "Yeah, the pink kitty just hit you with a hammer," Lisa said while rocking from side to side. They were both drunk, evidenced by all the empty beer cans on the floor. There were only six, three for the each of them. But, since they were smaller than average drinkers, they got drunk way quicker than most people would. "Lisa…Amy's a…uh…hedgehorde…no…hedgehippo…no…uhhhh," Louise said trying to get the animal right, even though none of those were real animals. "Louise…you mean hedgehog," Lisa said.

Louise looked at the screen again. "Oh yeah," Louise said before bursting in laughter. Lisa then fell down laughing too. Louise then stopped and stared at Lisa's hair. "What…are you looking at, Louise?" Lisa asked, a little freaked out since Louise was so close. "I can't…find…your…hairline. I mean, haha, where does your hair start?" Louise said before poking where her hairline should be. Before Lisa could even respond to that, Marge came into the room. "Hey, girls, how're you doing," Marge said before she noticed all the beer cans on the floor.

"OH MY GOD! Have you two been drinking?" Marge asked, with both anger and confusion in her voice. "Uhhh, we were drinking this stuff," Lisa said as she grabbed one of the empty beer cans off of the floor. "Lisa, don't you know that this is an alcoholic beverage. You both are drunk right now," Marge said while putting the beer cans in the trash. "Oh, well, no harm done," Louise said while trying to get up, but staggered and fell flat on her face. "OK, that's it, I'm taking you home," Marge said before she grabbed Louise's hand and led her downstairs.

 **5 Minutes Later…**

Marge started knocking o the Belcher's door, despite the fact that it was almost midnight. "Mom, come on, you don't have to do this," Lisa said trying to persuade her Mom to go a little easy on Louise. Just then, Linda came to the door, wearing her nightclothes and a very pissed off look on her face. "What are you doing here? It's almost midnight, and me and my family are trying to sleep," Linda said. "Yeah well, your daughter let my Lisa drink the beer from my husband's mini fridge, and got her drunk, so I'm here to bring her home," Marge said.

"Oh, well don't worry, Louise does this kind of stuff all the time," Linda said, and as they were about to go back inside, Marge spoke up again. "Wait! You're daughter has done this kind of stuff before and you don't even do anything to stop her? What kind of parent's are you?" Marge said while Lisa was trying to motion her to please stop talking. "Excuse me? You're son is just as much of a troublemaker as Louise. I've heard that from people all over town," Linda said while getting all up in Marge's face.

Things looked like there were gonna go bad, so Louise decided to intervene. "Uh, okay. You two can settle your issues while me and Lisa continue our sleepover, Louise said as she went to where Lisa was. Before she could leave, Linda's hand went and put Louise back next to her. "Oh no you don't Louise. You are banned from seeing these people, as is every other member of this family," Linda said. "WHAT!? You can't do that," Louise screamed as she tried to escape her mother's grasp, but was too weak to do so.

"You too, Lisa. You aren't going to see Louise or any member of their family outside of school," Marge said as she grabbed her daughter's hand to head back to their house. "But Mom…" Lisa started before seeing her Mom's glare and, being the good girl she was, stopped talking and just looked back at Louise. Louise looked at her too with the same worried expression on her face. The mother's just glared at each other one more time before taking their respective daughters back into their respective homes.


	6. Chapter 6

BFF's (Chapter 6)

It had been more than a week, and the only time Louise and Lisa could see each other was at school. In the middle of the week, they discovered how to talk to each other before they went to bed by using flashlights to speak in morse code. Their parents (mainly their mothers), have been using any means at their disposal to keep Lisa and Louise from seeing each other as much. One day, Lisa and Louise had enough, and decided to put it to an end. They meet each other in front of Lisa's locker to try and create a plan.

"What are we going to do, Louise? We can't have anymore sleepovers or hang out with each other if we're not at school," Lisa said with worry in her voice. Louise, however, wasn't as worried as Lisa was. "Don't worry, Lisa. I've gone through a bunch of crap, and I've always found a way to win at the end. We'll be able to hang out again faster than the death of Zack Ryder's push," Louise assured Lisa. Lisa, while not knowing much about the WWE, and how Triple H killed Zack Ryder's push every time he gets one.

"Well, Louise, if you think you can do it, I believe in you," Lisa said while putting a hand on her shoulder. Louise smiled at Lisa, as nobody but her family would care about her schemes. "OK, I have a plan, but it might get us hurt," Louise warned her. Lisa then looks hesitantly at Louise, imagining that he might die from this plan. But, Lisa knows that she can trust Louise, and gets a determined look on her face. "I'm ready for anything, Louise!" Lisa said with confidence in her voice, and Louise smiled right back at her.

 **After school near Louise and Lisa's house…**

Lisa and Louise were walking to their houses, and Louise decided to put her plan into motion. "Lisa, get on this skateboard," Louise commanded after getting two skateboards. "Louise, I don't see how these skateboards are going to help," Lisa said, not knowing what Louise was up to. "They will, you'll see. Now, follow me," Louise said as she led Lisa to the top of a hill near their homes. "OK, now, get on the skateboard," Louise instructed as she did the same. Lisa did as she was told, and she started to get a bad feeling about this. Just as Lisa was going to say something, Louise skated down the hill with Lisa in tow.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! LOUISE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Lisa asked while she was screaming. She was beginning to think that Louise was crazy. "DON'T WORRY, IT'S ALL PART OF THE PLAN," Louise screamed back. "WHAT IS KILLING US GOING TO ACCOMPLISH?" Lisa asked as she began to fear for her life. "RELAX; WE'RE NOT GOING TO DIE. OUR PARENTS WILL BE SO DISTRACTED BY US BEING HURT, THAT THEY'LL COMPLETELY FORGET THEIR STUPID FEUD," Louise further explained while screaming. "WE COULD'VE JUST FAKED INJURIES! WHY DID WE HAVE TO GO DOWN A GODDAMN HILL?" Lisa asked. "MY MOM CAN TELL THE DIFFERENCE," Louise said simply before they began to crash and burn.

They fell off of the skateboards, and tumbled down the remaining couple feet of the hill. They then fell on the grass, only covered in minor bruises and scratches. "Owww…this better work," Lisa said, trying to get up. "Don't…worry…it'll work," Louise said, also in pain and just lying down. On queue, Linda and Marge came out. "Louise, are you OK?" "Lisa, what happened? Are you alright?" "We fell down that hill," Louise said as she tried to get up. "I told you two not to hang out with each other, anymore," Linda scolded, completely forgetting about Louise's minor injuries.

"Yeah Lisa, why are you hanging out with that little delinquent?" Marge asked, also temporarily ignoring Lisa's injuries. "Whose daughter are you calling a delinquent?" Linda asked offended. "Yours! She probably got Lisa to go down the hill. She's nothing but a bad influence on Lisa!" Marge said as she picked up Lisa by her arm and took her inside. "Let's get some Neosporin on these bruises, Lisa," Marge said as she dragged Lisa back to their house. Linda just scoffed as she and Louise went back to their house.

Later that night, Louise and Lisa were at their windows, since their bedroom windows faced each other, with their flashlights, ready for a secret conversation **(flashlight talk will be in bold italics).** _ **Well, that didn't work,"**_ Louise said. Lisa had a sour look on her face as she responded. _**I told you it wouldn't work. Do you have anymore bright ideas?"**_ Lisa asked. _**"Not at the moment. What about you?"**_ Louise admitted. _**"I'll let you now tomorrow at school. I'm really tired after today,"**_ Lisa responded. _**"Yeah, so am I. Sorry about getting you hurt," Louise said.**_ Lisa cracked a tiny smile, and responded. _**"It's alright. Goodnight, Louise. See you in the morning,"**_ Lisa responded. _**"Goodnight, Lisa. See you at school,"**_ Louise replied before going off to bed.

After another week, Louise and Lisa had been through many plans, and all of them had brought nothing but failure. After the last plan, they were both angry and just wanted to get home. "That was such a stupid idea, Louise. I mean, what the hell were you thinking?" Lisa said angrily at Louise. "Excuse me? That plan was awesome. You and your Little Miss Perfect attitude were the ones that made that plan fall apart," Louise shot back at her. "Well, sorry I didn't want to start a fire at the school and hurt a bunch of innocent people," Lisa said as she pushed Louise lightly. Louise pushed back, and at that point, both their mothers came out to see what was going on.

"What is going on here?" Linda asked while holding Louise back. "That little psychopath wanted me to help her burn down the whole school," Lisa said as she ran to hug her mother. "Not the whole school, maybe certain parts of it," Louise admitted. "WHAT! Why would you want to make my daughter a part of your little scheme?" Marge asked angrily. Before Louise could answer, Lisa spoke up. "Actually mom, you were right. Louise is a bad influence, and I think I would be better off trying to find a new friend," Lisa said. Louise looked offended but then recovered. "FINE! You're too much of a goody two shoes anyway!" Louise said while stomping into her house. Lisa blew a raspberry at her and went back into her home. Marge and Linda just looked at each other with a look of victory before going back into their homes.

A couple of minutes later, Louise and Lisa came back out, and started laughing. "Man, that was a great plan you had there, Lisa," Louise said in between laughs. "Yeah, but you're acting was what really sealed the deal," Lisa said while putting a hand on Louise's shoulder. Louise wrapped her arm around her before responding. "No you're acting was what tricked them. Who knew you could act like that?" Louise said. "There are a lot of things that you don't know about me," Lisa responded with a smirk. "Well, I can find out while we watch NXT Takeover," Louise responded. "What's that?" Lisa asked. "You'll love it, trust me," Louise said as she led Lisa to her door.

Just as they were about to go into Louise's house, Marge and Linda came back out with little smiles on their faces and their arm crossed in front of their chest. "Well, well, looks like you two made up real quick," Linda joked. "We may be naïve, but we're not stupid," Marge said. Louise and Lisa were wondering what their moms were going with this before Linda sighed loudly. "You know, I've realized that there is no point in keeping you two apart, what with all the things you two have done to try and keep your friendship," Linda said with a smile on her face. "We may have had our differences, but we are willing to try and get along if you two continue to be friends," Marge said while placing a hand on Lisa's shoulder.

Lisa smiled as she and Louise went to hug their respective mothers. Lisa decided to have Louise come back to her house for a celebration, and Louise accepted by running past her, and starting a little race. The two mothers shared a much warmer smile as they both went back inside.

 **Don't forget to vote on the poll on my account to help me decide whether Louise and Lisa become a couple or not.**


	7. Not a new chapter, just a message

**No, this is not a new chapter. Now, I usually don't like to be pushy, but… WHY IS NOBODY VOTING ON THE POLL I MADE? It will not bite if you want to vote. It will take 5 seconds at most. I just want to know whether you people think I should go through with this or not, because you're reading the story, and I want you all to be entertained. So, please. Spare a few seconds. Favorite, follow, review, and vote. Thanks to all the people who have done those things, except for voting BECAUSE NOBODY'S VOTING…sorry about that. So yeah, that all this was, a reminder to go and vote.**


	8. Chapter 7

BFF's Chapter 7

Louise and Lisa were in school. They had the same class together, as Lisa had been promoted to the third grade due to amazing work not only in the second grade, but in the entire school in general. Louise was just absentmindedly drawing in her notebook, not paying attention to or caring what the teacher had to say. Lisa, on the other hand, was listening to the teacher, and actually taking notes. Louise looked at Lisa and let out a small laugh. 'I never thought I'd be friends with a teacher's pet. Well, life's funny sometimes,' Louise thought before the teacher made an announcement.

"OK, class. Your assignment is to think of a famous event, and not only write a 5 page paper on it, but make a poster or a diorama or something about that event as well," the teacher said before the students (except for Lisa, and led by Louise), let out a groan of annoyance. Louise then realized that the project could be about whatever they wanted, and Louise already knew what she and Lisa were going to do. "Now, everyone pick a partner, and sign yourselves and your topic off on this list," the teacher finished as he pulled out a piece of paper on a clipboard.

Before Lisa could get to the clipboard, Louise came from behind and wrote something down on the clipboard. "Louise wait, what did you write down?" Lisa asked. "Oh, I said what we would be partners and we would be doing our project on the Zodiac killer!" Louse said excitedly. She wanted to do this project at her old school, but the school found it "too disturbing" to be used for an elementary school project. "Why?" Lisa asked, not knowing how to react to this. She had wanted the project to be on an environmental issue.

"Because, what's more interesting than a serial killer who not only has never been found, but has had two people parody him, and one of those people was in Japan!" Louise responded, getting more excited as she was talking. "But, I thought we could do something about the environment, like how global warming is melting the polar ice caps or…" Louise stopped Lisa with a hand on her shoulder. "Lisa, you know you're my best friend, but I have to tell you THAT'S BORING! Don't get me wrong, it is an important issue, but you think any of your classmates will even be interested, let alone care about the polar ice caps?" Louise asked.

Lisa thought about it, and Louise was right. Not many people in Springfield cared about such important topics, and were more concerned with MMA fights, or whatever was on the latest episode of TMZ. Lisa was usually the only one who gave a crap about important issues. She knew that it was pointless to try and get through the town's skulls, and at the end of the day, she would be in the same place she started. "Yeah, I guess so. It does sound interesting to do this project," Lisa offered with a smile, even though she didn't know much about serial killers, let alone, the Zodiac. Louise patted Lisa on the shoulder before grabbing her backpack to leave. "That's the spirit. We'll meet at your house," Louise said before she and Lisa walked to Lisa's home.

 **The Simpson residence…**

Lisa was typing on the computer, while Louise was just rummaging through the box of art supplies they had. "How come I'm doing the typing and the research?" Lisa asked, a little frustrated that she felt that she would be doing most of the work. "Because, not only am I doing the diorama, but I'm also supervising," Louise said in a matter of fact tone. Lisa just put her eyebrow up in annoyance. "Supervising, really?" Lisa asked. "Yeah, while I'm getting ready to do the diorama, I'm also making sure that you don't slack off," Louise said before going back to rummaging through the art box.

Lisa considered saying something, but she was already two pages into the project, and it wasn't even due until next week. So, she decided to just get back to work, so that she and Louise could get the project done faster. By the time she was done for the day, it was already 7 PM, but Louise had only managed to find a box for the diorama, and it was a shoebox.

For the next three days, Louise made no significant progress on the diorama, instead focusing on her "supervising" Lisa. Her "supervising" included pointing out any spelling or grammatical errors, pointing out something wrong about the Zodiac Killer that Lisa wrote, or just talking about their day or anything else that was on her mind. Lisa decided that after the 4th day of this bullshit, she was going to do something. "Louise, get to work," Lisa said with an air of annoyance in her voice.

"Lisa, I am. I told you I'm…" Louise didn't finish as Lisa got i her face. "Don't start telling me that crap again. We are supposed to be partners. And all you've been doing is being a royal pan in the ass. Look Louise, you're my friend, but if you're going to keep doing crap like this, then I don't want to be your partner," Lisa said to her with 4 days worth of annoyance in her voice.

Louise just looked at Lisa with a stoic face, before she looked a little sorry. "I'm sorry, Lisa. It's just…I don't think I can do a good job," Louise admitted while looking at her shoes. Lisa was now shocked, she new Louise to have all of this self confidence, and now she was admitting she didn't think she was able to do something. "What makes you think you wouldn't be able to do it? You're really smart, I'm sure you can do it," Lisa said while putting a hand on Louise's shoulder.

Louise cracked a small smile on her face as she looked Lisa square in the face and took a deep breath. "Not in an artistic sense. I've never been good at art, and I didn't want to fuck up this project, because if I did, it'd bring your 100% GPA down, along with my GPA," Louise said. Lisa just smiled at her. "Come on, Louise. I know you can do it if you put your mind to it. We still have the entire weekend to do this, so you've got the entire weekend to come up with something great. And I'll be there to supervise you," Lisa offered, since she was 4 and a quarter pages into their paper, she could afford to help Louise a little bit.

"Alright, let's do this," Louise said as she went back to where the shoe box for the diorama was. There was nothing there, but a background of the night on a Cliffside that Louise had gotten on the internet. "Do you have any ideas for it?" Lisa asked. "Yeah, I wanted to recreate one of the Zodiac's killings, when he shot a couple at a Lover's Lane. But, I can't make the car. Or the people. Or the gun. Or…" Louise went on before Lisa stopped her. "Why didn't you just look it up on Google?" Lisa asked. Louise's eyes went wide as she face palmed herself for not thinking of that earlier. "Alright, I'll see what I can do.

After the weekend past and the project was due, Louise had made a pretty good diorama. It wasn't great, but it wasn't total shit either. Lisa also finished the paper and had time to help Louise with the more detailed stuff of the diorama. The duo managed to get an A on their project, and had Louise's diorama on the shelf. Lisa and Louise high fived each other on their great work after they were done.


	9. Chapter 8

BFF's (Chapter 8)

 **Dream world…**

 _ **Darkness. There was nothing but an empty, black chasm. Louise was in the middle of it. She looked around for a while before realizing that there was nothing. Nothing but the darkness. "Hello?" Louise asked fearfully, both hoping something would answer and something wouldn't answer. Louise would never tell anyone this, but she was terrified of the dark. Ever since she was a little girl, she never liked the dark. Back when she was a kid, it was because she thought monsters lived in the dark. Now that she was a little older and smarter, she was afraid of it because it presented her with something she hated; vulnerability.**_

 _ **Louise had always been known as headstrong but a quick thinker, a smooth talker, and always getting her way in the end by any means necessary. But in the dark, it presented a mystery of not knowing what or who was there. Without that, the plans Louise would usually have come into doubt and uncertainty. That would cause Louise's plans to fail, and she hated failure, she hated feeling vulnerable to it. That's why whenever she had to go to a dark place, she either had her siblings and/or friends with her, or she would have some source of light with her, such as her beloved Kuchi Kopi nightlight.**_

 _ **Just then, a giant version of her Kuchi Kopi nightlight appeared in front of her and illuminated the darkness, making some of it go away. But, some tentacles appeared from the darkness and grabbed her Kuchi Kopi. The tentacles eventually began squeezing the nightlight until it started to crack and the light began to lessen immediately. The nightlight eventually broke and green glass and the green glowing goo inside of it spilled all over the place. The tentacles then go after Louise, and she screams as they come near her. Just as they were about to hit her, a blinding light enveloped the dream world.**_

 **Back to the real world…**

"Louise! Louise! Louise, wake up!" Lisa said while shaking her. Louise sat upright, still screaming. Her face and hair were covered in sweat, and she was hyperventilating. "Louise, are you OK? What happened?" Lisa asked worriedly. "Nothing! I just had a bad dream, is all," Louise responded, trying to shake off the fear that this nightmare gave her. Lisa looked into Louise's eyes, and saw something that she never thought she'd ever see…fear!

Lisa may not have known Louise for a long time, but she knew that 'fear' and 'Louise' are rarely in the same sentence unless the words 'has no' is in the middle. Whatever was in that bad dream she had must've really rattled her. "Louise, are you sure you're OK? Do you want to talk about it?" Lisa asked while placing a hand on her shoulder. 'I can't tell her. I'll be a laughing stock if anyone found out. I can't tell anyone, not even my best friend," Louise thought. "Lisa, really, thanks for the concern but I'm fine, it was just a bad dream. Now, wait for me downstairs while I get dressed and stuff," Louise told her. Lisa was still unsure of that response, but decided not to press the issue for now as she wanted to get to school on time.

When Lisa closed the door to leave, Louise let out a huge yawn. She was tired as hell, and had been for the past couple of days. She didn't want to tell Lisa, but this nightmare had not been the first. It had started after they had turned in their project, but until this weekend, it had just been Louise sitting in the darkness. She hadn't gotten proper sleep for days, only sleeping usually 4-5 hours a night if she were lucky. Louise got dressed, got her backpack (which had a bottle of Mountain Dew just in case she needed a quick pick-me-up) and headed down the stairs.

 **On the bus…**

Lisa was excited for another day of school, like she usually was. She was thinking of what they were going to do today, when she felt something land on her shoulder. She thought someone had thrown something at her, but when she turned to look, she saw Louise's head on her shoulder, trying to get some sleep. Lisa poked Louise's cheek, which startled her awake. "Wha…wha…where are we?" Louise asked in a daze. "We're on the bus, and you were sleeping on my shoulder," Lisa told her.

This worried Lisa even more. She had noticed that Louise had faint bags under her eyes, and her voice didn't have the same energy it once had. "Have you been getting enough sleep, Louise?" Lisa asked, since Louise wouldn't usually just doze off like this. "Don't worry. I've just been staying up late catching up on _Fairy Tail,_ don't worry," Louise lied. She didn't want Lisa to know the real reason she was tired. Luckily, Lisa seemed to believe her. "Well, you should stop that. You need sleep to help your body function properly, and looking at your phone screen for that long is going to hurt your eyes," Lisa reprimanded her, and Louise had never been happier that Lisa was nagging her.

 **After school…**

Lisa was now really worried about Louise. She had been dozing off in class all day, and even almost fell face first into her lunch. Apparently, the Mountain Dew she had throughout the day had not been helping, and only had to make her pee a lot throughout the day. Louise and Lisa were waiting for the bus to take them home, and Louse was hardly able to stand. When Lisa and Louise got on the bus, Louise immediately dozed off again.

When they got to their bus stop, Louise awoke, and followed Lisa outside the bus. When they left, Lisa confronted Louise. "OK, seriously, what's going on with you? You're usually inattentive in class, but you never sleep. And why did you suddenly bring a bottle of Mountain Dew with you?" Lisa asked. "Like I said…*yawn* I've been watching anime on my phone…*yawn*, and the Mountain Dew was supposed to keep me up," Louise told her in a groggy voice.

"Louise, I know there's more to it than that. You can tell me anything, Louise, I'm your friend. I won't make fun of you, whatever it is," Lisa told her in a serious voice. Louise thought about it for a little bit, and finally decided to tell Lisa what was wrong. "OK, that dream I had last night, it's been going on for a week, and it got worse as that week went on. In the version I had last night, I was in a place with nothing but darkness and I saw one of my most cherished possessions, my Kuchi Kopi nightlight being destroyed by it. Those dreams really rekindled my fear of the dark. Yes, I am deathly afraid of the dark, ever since I was little," Louise answered her, as she began to shake and tears began to form around her eyes.

Lisa looked at her stunned for a couple of seconds. She never would have thought Louise was actually afraid of something. Louise thought that Lisa was going to laugh at her and call her a baby for being scared of the dark. "Louise, it's OK. Everyone has a fear of something. In fact, I was actually scared of the dark myself," Lisa said, while rubbing Louise's back in an attempt to console her. "Y…you were?" Louise said as her ears perked up. "Yeah, after my family's house had a graveyard next door, it really got me scared of the dark, but I conquered it," Lisa told her.

"How?" Louise asked her. "Well, I went and faced my fears. I went to the cemetery after dark, and it helped me realize that there really was nothing to be scared of. If you want, I can help you get over your fear of the dark," Lisa offered. Louise looked at Lisa in surprise. It would be nice to finally get rid of this fear she's had for pretty much all her life. "If you think you can help, lead the way Lisa," Louise told Lisa while hugging her. Lisa returned the hug, and then let go. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Lisa told her as she grabbed Louise by the wrist and led Louise into her home.

 **Shout out to Spirit Written for helping me with some of this chapter. The dream idea and the "look in her eyes" line were her idea, and helped me shape this chapter. She is an upcoming fanfiction writer, who has some talent. Go check her out. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9

BFF's (Chapter 9)

Lisa was in Louise's room, which was smaller than she thought. Lisa was here to help Louise get over her fear of the dark. "Alright Louise, before I can help you, I need to know why you're scared of the dark," Lisa told her. "Well, when I was two, I had a particularly bad experience. My Mom had just put me down in my crib to go to sleep. And then, in the middle of the night, some masked monster came in and scared the shit out of me. Both literally and figuratively," Louise explained as Lisa just nodded her head and told her to continue.

"So, up until I was 6, I had a nightlight on in my room every night so the monster wouldn't be able to come back. But, when I turned 6, I realized that there was no such thing as monsters. But, when I tried to sleep that night without the nightlight, I was still scared, and I had no idea why. After a little while, I realized that I was afraid of the unexpected, and of being vulnerable to stop it. That is what I thought the dark was, a place where something can sneak up on you, and because it's impossible to see through, you just made yourself an easy victim, and I hate that. And, that's pretty much why I'm afraid of the dark," Louise finished.

Lisa thought of a solution to Louise's problem. After all, if she could get over her fear of the dark, than so could Louise. "Hmmm, how about we try, and go back into your memories, and see if we can get any details of this 'monster'. If you find out who or what that 'monster' was, than it could make your fears go away," Lisa suggested. Louise thought about it, and thought it was a good idea. "I don't see why not. But, how are you gonna do it?" Louise asked. "We're going to do hypnosis," Lisa told her. Louise looked at her a little skeptical. "How is hypnotizing me going to make me remember something from years ago?" Louise asked her.

"Hypnotism has been used by the FBI to help witnesses remember certain events and people better than they could in a regular state," Lisa explained. Louise thought about it for a little before nodding her head. "Alright, what do I need to do?" "Well, first thing we need to do is have you in your most relaxed state, so that your nervousness doesn't make it difficult for me to hypnotize you," Lisa explained. Louise nodded, and laid down on her bed, with a chocolate bar from her secret stash. "Are you feeling relaxed, Louise?" Lisa asked. Louise just nodded as she continued to eat her chocolate. Lisa then grabbed Louise's arms, which shocked Louise. "Alright, now just look into my eyes," Lisa told Louise. Louise just nodded and stared at her.

While they were staring at each other, Lisa put her arm around Louise's neck, and waited for another couple of seconds before jerking her hands away from Louise and saying "Sleep!" Once she said that, Louise began to slump a little in the seat. "Alright, now to get down to business. Louise, I want you to go back to when you were two years old. The night you became afraid of the dark," Lisa asked, and Louise looked as though she had remembered, so she assumed she was remembering it.

"Now, tell me what you see," Lisa asked. "I see…my Mom tucking me in, and kissing me on the forehead before turning off the lights and leaving," Louise started. "Aright! Now, fast forward a little bit, and tell me about when you saw the 'monster'," Lisa asked again. "OK, I was in bed, when I heard a noise coming from my door. When I woke up, I saw my door open, and someone very tiny come in. I couldn't see who it was, so I waited until they came closer. The monster had this face like a mask. Come to think of it, it looked like a Halloween mask that…OH MY GOD!" Louise yelled.

Since Lisa had stopped asking her questions, Louise became un hypnotized, and had a determined look on her face. "So, Louise, what…" Lisa started before Louise ran out of the room and went straight to Tina's room. When she saw Tina working on her erotic fan fiction, Louise pounced on her from behind, and punched her a couple of times in the face. Tina, in a panic, threw Louise off of her and onto her bed. "Louise! What the hell are you doing?" Tina asked in an irritated tone. She was just about to finish the lemon of her latest fiction, and she was pissed about being taken out of the experience.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Louise looked back at Tina angrily. "What are you talking about, Louise? I've been here since we got home from school," Tina told her, not knowing what was making Louise this testy. "You were the monster!" Louise yelled at Tina while Lisa just arrived behind her. "Monster? What are you talking about?" Tina asked, her tone saying that she wanted to get back to the sex scene she was writing in her fan fiction. "You were that monster that scared me to death when I was two! You were the monster that made me scared of the dark!" Louise said angrily. Tina put a hand on her chin, and her eyes bolted open as she remembered.

"Oh yeah! I couldn't sleep, so I decided to scare you a little. I didn't mean to scare you so much though. I'm sorry," Tina said, actually feeling bad that that little prank she pulled on Louise, not knowing about the long term consequences it might have. Louise was about to give Tina another tongue lashing, but looked at Lisa, who was looking at the collection of horses that Tina had, and just took a deep breath. "Well, as long as you didn't mean to do anything, I guess I can forgive you this one time. But, if something like that ever happens again, I would take your erotic fan fiction, and shove it so far up your ass, that you'll be coughing up pieces of paper for days," Louise told her sister as she left the room. Lisa also left, giving Tina a wave goodbye, knowing that she should get home before dinner started, and Homer got to the table.

 **That night…**

Louise went to bed, and tucked herself in. When she got in her bed, she felt…OK. She didn't feel scared at all. Louise could have jumped from joy if it wasn't for her parents sleeping down the hall. Louise just grabbed her flashlight, and pointed it towards Lisa's room. " _ **Lisa, you awake?"**_ Louise asked, using the morse code they had developed. After a minute, she faintly saw some movement. _**"Well, I am now. What's going on? Are you still scared?"**_ Lisa asked, hoping the answer was no so that she could go back to sleep. _**Quite the opposite actually. I didn't need my night light just now. I just wanted to thank you for helping me. It means a lot to me,"**_ Louise told her. Lisa just sighed in relief and replied. _**"What are friends for, Louise? Now, you should get some sleep for tomorrow,"**_ Lisa told her. Louise rolled her eyes before replying. _**"Alright, Mom. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight,"**_ Louise told her. _**"Goodnight, Louise,"**_ Lisa replied before they both went to bed, wondering what tomorrow would hold for the both of them.

 **I'm back, baby! This is the latest chapter, hope you like it. I've got some catching up to do, and school started back up on the 29** **th** **, so after that, don't expect too many updates, so until then, I will be updating as much as I can. Thank you for supporting the story, and I hope I get some new supporters for the story too.**


	11. Chapter 10

BFF's (Chapter 10)

Lisa was walking out of her math class, with another A+ math test in her hand. As she passed Principal Skinner's office, she saw something she should have expected; Louise on a ladder hanging a bucket trap on top of Skinner's door. "Louise, what are you doing?" Lisa asked with her hands on her hips. Louise looked down at Lisa with a nervous look on her face. "Well…this is a bucket. And, I filled it with worms and old fish to get back at Skinner for giving me detention today," Louise explained as she finished her trap.

Lisa looks at Louise with a look that says 'Really?' "What did you do, Louise?" Lisa asked, knowing that Louise probably deserved the detention. "Nothing! Skinner TOTALLY overreacted," Louise insisted as she climbed down the ladder.

 **Flashback (2 hours ago)…**

 _Louise and Bart were in the hallway, with their respective class hamsters attached to multiple Tech Decks_ **(remember those things?).** _"You're going down, Simpson," Louise said with a confident smirk on her face. Bart pokes Louise's forehead and points at her hamster. "That bloated up fur ball is no match for this awesome little guy," Bart mocked before flicking Louise on her forehead. Louise then glared at Bart before putting her hand over the hamster. "We'll see about that, smartass!" Louise said. Bart then put his hand over his hamster._

 _A student then raised a checkered flag, and then swung it down. Once the flag was swung, Louise and Bart pushed their hamsters as hard as they could, causing them to rocket down the hallway. Just then, Principal Skinner walked out of his office. Once he started walking across the hallway, he slipped on the two hamsters, and fell on his back. Once that happened, everyone except Louise and Bart ran off. Louise and Bart were just laughing at Skinner._

 _Skinner got up and glared at the both of them, which didn't stop them from laughing, as they were still laughing at him, not noticing that he was advancing towards them. Skinner then grabbed both of their arms, and stood them up. This got them to stop laughing, and glare at Skinner. "Skinner, you ruined our hamster race!" Bart yelled, noticing that both the hamsters ran away with the Tech Decks still on their backs. "Yeah, thanks to you, we'll never know who won!" Louise added._

 _"Well let me assure you that you both won…" Skinner replied. Bart and Louise hi fived each other before Skinner finished his sentence. "…two weeks of detention for almost breaking my back, and using hamsters in a non educational manner," Skinner finished. Bart and Louise groaned before Louise realized something. "Wait, how are we supposed to use the hamsters for 'educational purposes'?" Louise asked. "Not my concern. I'll see you both in detention," Skinner said as he walked back into his office._

 **Flashback Over…**

"You and Bart really tried to do a hamster race?" Lisa asked. "Yeah, and it would have been fun if it wasn't for Skinner," Louise complained before hearing the sound of another ladder being set up. When she turned, she saw that Bart had a bucket in his hand, and was climbing up to Skinner's door. "Hey! What are you doing Bart? If you wanted to prank Skinner, Louise kind of beat you to it," Lisa explained. "WHAT!? But, I just filled this bucket with…" Bart started before Louise interrupted him.

"…worms and old fish?" Louise asked. Bart looked at her with his mouth agape, and nodded. "Yeah, I did it, and it's gonna be great once Skinner gets a taste of it," Louise said before turning around to walk away. "That's really awesome. I've never met a girl that can make pranks as awesome as mine," Bart complimented. Louise turned around with a smirk on her face. "Well, I'm the resident pranker where I'm from. Nobody could touch me back in New Jersey," Louise gloated.

Before Bart could respond, they heard Skinner's door knob turn, causing the both of them to run off and hide behind some lockers, dragging Lisa with them. When Skinner opened the door, the bucket spilled the worms and fish all over Skinner. "AH! DAMMIT! I need to leave and do some laundry," Skinner said to himself before running to the exit. He passed Louise, Lisa, and Bart, so he turned to them to talk to them. "Detention is cancelled today. Your two week detention will start tomorrow," Skinner mumbled before continuing to run to his car.

Just then, the bell rang, indicating the end of the school day. Lisa, Louise, and Bart then began walking home. "So, you actually convinced your friends and your guidance counselor that your Dad was dead when he was trapped in the wall? That is freaking sweet!" Bart complimented with legitimate excitement in his voice. "Yeah, but it is so cool how you scared the entire school with a ghost story just to get some lunch," Louise responded. "Yeah, that was pretty awesome. So, why did you tell people that your Dad was dead?" Bart asked. Lisa was also paying attention, wanting to know what would possess her friend to do something like that.

Louise then got a thinking look on her face, and started scratching her head. "Uhh…I guess I didn't have a reason to do it, other than to just mess with people. I love messing with people," Louise admitted. Bart and Lisa looked at Louise with scared looks on their faces, but Bart's quickly turned into a smile. "That is so cool! You are the coolest girl I've ever met!" Bart said, giving her a hard pat on the back in the process. Louise put a hand on the spot where he hit her and her cheeks started feeling hot.

Before she could process what was going on, Bart and Lisa stopped. "We're home. We'll see you later, Louise," Lisa said before she went inside. "Yeah, see you in detention tomorrow, Louise," Bart said before he too went home. Louise just waved at them, still wondering why she was blushing at being touched by Bart. 'Why am I acting like this? It was just a slap on the back! I shouldn't be acting like this! I'm not Tina!' Louise angrily thought to herself before she briefly imagined herself as Tina, which almost made her revile in horror. Nothing against her as a sister, but Louise was NOTHING like Tina.

Louise then started thinking about something else; her and Bart…together. Bart was unlike a lot of the guys she knew back in New Jersey. They were either idiots (the Pesto Twins), dorks (Rudy), or were just scared to talk to her due to her random bouts of craziness and malice. But, Bart was like her; adventurous, a rule breaker, and outgoing. She blushed at the thought of her and Bart pranking people together, going for long walks on the beach, …kissing. Louise then shook her head before the kissing fantasy could go further. "What the fuck is happening to me?" Louise asked herself before she went back home.

 **So, as requested by BartGirl, I'm going to pair Louise and Bart together. I had originally planned on doing a lesbian thing with Lisa and Louise, but that was an unpopular idea, so I scrapped it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and even if I don't celebrate it, practicing Islam, have a Merry Christmas.**


	12. Chapter 12

BFF's (Chapter 11)

The next day, Louise and Bart were sitting next to each other in detention, with Principal Skinner watching over them. Well, by 'watching over them', he's actually reading a book with headphones in while occasionally looking up at them. Louise kept glancing at Bart, still feeling weird from yesterday. She just…couldn't stop looking at him. It was so weird, and she didn't know how to react to it. Bart however noticed her staring at him, and when she turned around tapped her on the shoulder."Hey Louise, you alright, you're acting kind of weird," Bart asked after she turned around.

Louise blushed and started stammering. "W…what are you t…talking about? How am I acting weird?" Louise asked, mentally kicking herself for stammering and her voice breaking. "You've been giving me these weird looks with your face all red. It's kinda weird. So, what's going on?" Bart asked. Louise was kind of relieved that Bart didn't sound annoyed, just curious. "Well…I just wanted to…ask you if…you wanted to hang out after detention," Louise offered up, making it up on the spot, as she didn't want Bart to know that she was staring at him because it gave her a warm feeling inside her chest.

Bart looked at her with squinted eyes for a couple of seconds before shrugging. "Well, I don't have a reason not to believe you. But, my Mom wants me home right after detention, so I'm gonna have to pass on that for now," Bart said, noting that Louise's look seemed to deflate as he said that. "Oh, alright then," Louise said, in a much sadder voice then she had intended. Bart, thinking that he had hurt her feelings started to wave his hands in front of his face. "I…I…I didn't mean it like that! I just…my Mom would ground me if I didn't come home," Bart explained, trying to make Louise feel better. Louise looked at him and gave him a smile. "No really, its fine," Louise said before Skinner looked up at them, causing them to go back to their seats and pretend that nothing happened.

 **One Week Later…**

Louise was pacing in her room. For the past week, it was the same thing when she saw Bart; she felt weird in her stomach, her face started to heat up, she sometimes couldn't even form a cohesive sentence. She just didn't know what was going on…at least, she didn't until recently. Yesterday, when she came back from school, she talked with Tina about what was wrong with her. And Tina said something that Louise didn't want to hear.

 **Flashback (Yesterday)…**

 _"You're in love, Louise," Tina stated in her usual monotone voice. Louise responded by stomping on her foot. "Ouch," Tina responded. She was still talking in her monotone voice, so it was hard to tell if it actually hurt or not. "Shut up, Tina! I am not in love! Louise Belcher doesn't fall in love with ANYONE!" Louise yelled out, but in her head, she was trying to convince herself more than Tina._

 _"Louise, face the facts; you can't even look at Lisa's brother without blushing, you're always staring at him when you have the chance, and he always pops into your head whenever you try and think about something else…" Tina tried to explain before Louise interrupted her. "Wait, I never told you I would always end up thinking about him! How did you know that!?" Louise asked. Tina smirked at her. "I didn't," was all she said before she turned around to leave. Louise looked at Tina leaving before it finally hit her. "Damnit," Louise muttered before going back to her room._

 **Flashback Over…**

Louise was still pacing around her room, until she decided that there was another person she could ask; Lisa! She heard Lisa tell her stories about how she had fallen in love. Maybe she could tell her what to do. Also, Lisa was Bart's brother, so she would know a lot about him. Like his favorite food, favorite color, what he sees in a girl. Louise then started shaking her head before that though could lead to something else. "No, no, no!" Louise yelled to herself before she went downstairs and walked next door to Lisa's house.

Louise took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Thankfully, Lisa answered. Just as Lisa was about to ask Louise why she was there, Louise puts a hand over her mouth, and drags her upstairs to Lisa's room. Louise then let's go of Lisa, and locks the door. Now, as Louise was about to say something, Lisa punched her in the arm. "Ow! What was that for!?" Louise yelled at Lisa while glaring at her. "For assaulting me! Why did you do that anyway?" Lisa answered back harshly.

Louise took a deep breath before sitting down on Lisa's bed. "Look, I just needed to tell you something, and I didn't want anyone to know about it," Louise admitted, before Lisa sat down next to her, and put an arm around her shoulder. "Aw come on, Louise, I'm sure it's not that bad. Just tell me what it is, and I promise I'll help you to the fullest extent of my many abilities," Lisa said, trying to comfort Louise.

Louise nodded and took another deep breath. "OK, here goes. Louise, I…I think I…I…have a…a…a…crush on…" Louise stammered out before stalling on the name. Lisa, who was very interested by this point, urged her to go on, by making a 'go on' motion with her hand. "…on…on Bart!" Louise yelled out, before covering her mouth in embarrassment, and waiting for Lisa's reaction. Lisa looked at Louise bug eyed for a couple of seconds before she started screaming at the top of her lungs in horror.

 **Thanks for bearing with me on the delays, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. But, I want to give you guys the reasons as to why I was gone for a while.**

 **I was working on some of my non fanfiction stories**

 **I was busy on Deviantart making short stories to practice me separating the dialogue, which I will use for the next chapter**

 **I got a part time job**

 **The new semester started, and I wanted to focus on it.**


End file.
